This disclosure relates to improved cab suspension means and cab tilting means for a tilt cab truck. The cab suspension isolates road irregularities from the cab and, thereby, enhances driver comfort and reduces fatique. In an automobile, the suspension supporting the vehicle body upon the wheels is designed to have a low spring rate for the principal purpose of providing maximum comfort to the driver and passengers of the vehicle. In a truck, springs of high rate are selected to support the vehicle load and such springs have limited ability to absorb bumps and vibrations. Improvements in truck wheel suspensions have been proposed to increase operator comfort. These constructions have been only moderately successful because the truck suspension must, first of all, support a very substantial vehicle load.
In view of the state of the art, it is a principal object of this disclosure to present a means for supporting the cab of a tilt cab truck upon a chassis frame that will isolate from the cab vibrations associated with road irregularities.